


Trust

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is something Kise is very, very glad to earn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

It’s not like he didn’t know that Kasamatsu could cry, because hell he did. He couldn’t quite forget the feeling he had after their loss to Touou, because he _knew_ Kasamatsu was crying, and he knew he was alone, and Kise just wanted to do _something_ but he couldn’t, because he knew it would hurt his captain even more.

He never thought Kasamatsu would cry in front of him, though. It was horrible and good at the same time. He didn’t want Kasamatsu to be alone, but he didn’t know what to _do_. He just knew it put him in pain, to see those eyes watery and looking at him apologetically, like he was apologizing for crying, and it was all _wrong_.

So he acted on instinct, and his instinct was to hug him tightly and hide his face in the crook of his neck, like he was the one crying. That seemed to startle Kasamatsu for some moments, but Kise felt his grip tightening around him and the soft noises of a few sobs coming out of him, like strong waves hitting on his body. He still didn’t let go, allowing Kasamatsu to stay with him like this. He cried really quietly, the tears leaving freely without any resistance, and Kise waited patiently. He knew Kasamatsu needed this. He didn’t want him to hold his feelings back even more. He wanted Kasamatsu to have a safe place to go, where he could be honest about his feelings and let them go, because he knew how horrible it was to pretend. 

“Don’t be sorry,” he said softly, “there’s nothing wrong about crying.”

“I… But I’m…” he tried to start, but Kise didn’t hear him, saying “shhh” and putting his head on Kasamatsu’s shoulders.

“Senpai, you always take care of me. You don’t have to be the one doing it all the time. I’m here for you, too. Isn’t that what being teammates mean?”

“That’s because it’s _my_ job to take care of you, not the opposite. I am the senpai,” he sounded annoyed, ashamed even, and Kise could feel his grip loosen.

“But it’s hard to be alone,” it came out almost childish, like a pouting kid. Kasamatsu chuckled a bit at the sound. It did make him feel better. Kise sighed, “It’s true, though. And I don’t want you to be.”

“I…” it was like he was struggling to answer, which probably was true. “I guess you’re right, but… It’s hard.”

“And I’m the prideful brat,” he complains, letting Kasamatsu go of his embrace since he sensed it was getting a little awkward for him. A shy smile showed up when he noticed the tears had stopped, and that senpai looked okay. Well, he was scowling, which meant that he really was okay.

“You can’t call me a brat, brat. I’m older than you.” He crossed his arms, looking at Kise in defiance, that way that made him forget that there was a 11cm difference between them and made it look like they were equals, that way that made Kise admire his strength so much. 

Though it could be a little scary as well.

“Alright, then you’re a prideful senpai. Happy?” 

“Yeah,” he was surprised to see the way he smiled softly, looking at the ground. “I am.”

Kise’s famous huge grin showed up once more. “Then I’m happy, too!” and then he noticed the clock hanging over then and his face turned serious again. Though it was soft, “I think we should head back.”

Senpai just nodded, going ahead of him, until Kise changed his mind and decided that he would tell him.

“Senpai?”

He turned his head.

“I’m glad you decided to trust me.”

He could hear a soft chuckle, and Kasamatsu turned his back and started walking again. “Aaah, so mean! He’s not even going to answer me!” he cried. He could _feel_ Kasamatsu’s eyes rolling in his head.

“Shut up, idiot.” He said, hitting his head.

 _I am too_.


End file.
